Commissioner
by Doomed to be Uke
Summary: Mokuba gets word that Insector Haga is collecting locator cards early without even competing in one duel. What happens when he confronts him on it and finds out a little more about him than he had expected? Early Battle City. REQUEST. Haga x Mokuba.


Title: "Commissioner"

Author: Uke

Rating: PG – For some slightly suggestive scenes.

Pairing: Haga x Mokuba (Weevil x Mokuba)

Genre: Romance, general

A/N: Well this is a strange pairing, isn't it? I only write a few Yugioh fanfics, and I come out of nowhere with a not-so-common couple. xD Well anyway, this story is a REQUEST from **Magically Adept**. I like attempting to write anything within reason and it's sometimes a challenge to write a fanfic with a couple I'm not so common with. :] I also took a request for someone else and wrote a Johan x Yusuke story, and that turned out to be one of my best works in my opinion. I'm not hoping for the same result for this…but I at the very least hope that it's believable, cute, and good. .; I'm trying my very best with this, so please forgive me for any OOC-ness that may ensue. I never wrote either characters in a fanfic before and I only roleplayed as Mokuba a few times so I don't know how well their characters are going to be written. Like I said, I'm trying!! Reviews are GREATLY appreciated!! *hinthint* Please note that this story takes place during the early Battle City tournament, BEFORE Haga dueled Jounouchi.

Warning(s): This story contains **SHOUNEN-AI** (BOY x BOY relationships)!!!!! Please DO NOT read if this offends you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of the related characters. This story, however, is completely mine.

* * *

Mokuba was the official Battle City commissioner, a title that he didn't take lightly.

His older brother, Seto Kaiba, had given him this title almost as soon as the Battle City tournament began, and the younger of the brothers was extremely proud. To impress his older brother he was always on watch, making sure that he'd not miss a single thing, and to him there was absolutely no room for failures. Though Seto was never up for outward signs of affections, it was just commonly known between the two that Seto _was_ proud of Mokuba and that he _did_ love him. He protected Mokuba with his life, and saved him on many occasions. Since their time together in the orphanage, they were always together. Seto was always a part of Mokuba's life, and Mokuba was always a part of Seto's. It was only natural that during a tournament like this that Seto was hosting, Mokuba was in charge of a big part himself.

His commissioner job basically consisted of him keeping track of the duels that were going on, and making sure that no illegal activities were taking place during them. He had help; all of the women Seto hired to record the duels would save the files for Mokuba to access and see exactly what happened during those matches. If there was any illegal play that he found, it was his job to go to the sight and disqualify whoever had done the wrong-doing. He'd also be called if there were any reports of illegal activities, and he'd be there just as quick doing the same job. Mokuba enjoyed the responsibility that his older brother gave him. He felt like he was really helping, and at the same time he enjoyed the hero play that he was doing as he went to spot to spot kicking people out of the tournament that didn't deserve to be there anyway.

In a way, Mokuba's job was somewhat pointless because just like his brother had said, it was already determined who would win it and get a chance to face off against Seto in a final match. Even with cheating, all of the people Mokuba disqualified didn't really stand a chance anyway. But Mokuba didn't argue his job because he knew the reasons for it. Every tournament had rules and he had to be the one to enforce them.

It was on one particular day that Mokuba got a call about some illegal activities and he went to the scene just like he normally would have. But it was the person's name that caught his attention; Insector Haga. He didn't actually know the person who held the name, but he knew _of_ them. Haga was the same person who was kicked off early in the Duelist Kingdom tournament even with being well renowned in duels all over the world. Mokuba also knew of this boy because of what his brother had said about him. Seto had called Haga an "annoying idiot", a name that Seto would use to describe most people. It was true, Seto didn't like basically anyone, but Mokuba never really argued. Seto being his only role-model and all, Mokuba would agree with disliking all of the people Seto would say. Haga was no different. Apparently he was involved with illegal tournament activities, and Mokuba would be the first to get rid of him.

_Time to make Niisama proud! _Thought Mokuba with a smile as he ran off down the road.

As he ran along the street he looked at an advanced GPS system that he held in his hand. Coming from a rich family, Mokuba was given all sorts of technologies that would be useful in his job as Battle City Commissioner. This GPS in particular, contained a system that had the ability to track any duelists from a signal that was given off by their Duel Disks. By typing in a duelist's name in the special touch-screen keyboard, a flashing dot on a map would tell you exactly where this duelist was. Luckily, Haga wasn't too far from where Mokuba had originally been standing, but he still wanted to hurry there to get rid of any chances of Haga leaving. And also, he'd love even more to catch Haga in the act.

It was such a good feeling to stop one of the duelists right in the middle of their crime. Their expressions were always a mixture of shock, disappointment, and anger and it was a face that Mokuba was beginning to love. He loved it even more when they didn't know who he was (he wasn't very well known like his brother was, and some people didn't even know the famous Seto Kaiba even HAD a brother.), and he was able to tell them and see even more shock appear on their face. Sometimes the duelists would be even more stubborn and not care about who Mokuba was, and decline to listen to someone "who was just a kid". In these cases, with just a press of a button, Seto would be on call and he'd _personally _kick the wrong-doer out of the tournament with whatever means necessary. It was fun to watch because Seto would always seem to be coincidentally close by, and it would take him within minutes to show up at the scene.

There were many aspects of his commissioner job that Mokuba loved.

He was used to doing so much running, so by the time he reached the spot the GPS showed, he was barely breathing heavily at all. The GPS read that Haga was standing in the alley-way and sure enough there was an alley a few feet ahead. Turning off his GPS and putting it into his pocket, he started to slowly walk forward, not wanting to make too much sound with his feet on the pavement. As he neared the alley, he noticed that he heard no sound, so hopes of catching Haga in the middle of his crime were all gone. Still, it would still be rewarding to kick out someone who was so well-known in the dueling world.

Grabbing hold of the whistle that was around his neck, Mokuba stood right in the opening of the alley as he brought the whistle to his lips and blew into it hard. He saw Haga there and the second the whistle gave out its loud, obnoxious shriek, the aqua-haired teen looked up, glaring in Mokuba's direction. Mokuba pointed at him as he walked closer, "You are in violation of Battle City regulations! Return all of your locator cards and let me see into your deck!" The second part of Mokuba's command was something specific that Seto had wanted him to do. He and Yuugi were the two known holders of God Cards, but Seto desperately wanted to know where the third one lied. Though the chances of a Battle City offender holding the legendary Ra card were slim to nothing, he still had to do his part just in case.

Haga's blue eyes narrowed at Mokuba and he folded his arms, "Why am I going to listen to you?! You have no way of knowing that I'm in violation!! The tournament just started days ago and I've never seen you around before!! How would you know of my crime if you didn't even see it?" Mokuba glared as well as he walked closer to the boy so that he was standing right in front of him. "I have my ways of knowing! Kaiba Corp. is keeping a close eye on all of the duelists in this tournament and we know exactly what all of you are doing!! I got word that you're collecting locator cards but you haven't even competed in one duel yet!! Now, how are you achieving your locator cards!?"

Haga laughed and rolled his eyes, looking away from the black-haired boy. "So you already know what I've been doing that quickly, huh? I thought that it would be a lot easier to get away with things in a big city like this." Mokuba smirked, "Well you thought wrong!! Now hurry up and hand over your deck and locator cards!" Haga's expression grew blank and he rolled his eyes again. "Now WHY would I listen to you?" He asked, "You're just a little kid who came out of nowhere to yell at me, and you don't even have any proof that I've been getting locator cards illegally. Maybe I'm just a really good duelist and my duels only lasted two turns so your little computers never had a chance to record me. Ever thought of that?"

Mokuba glared. He hated when someone questioned the technology that HIS brother made. Sure, sometimes the things Seto created had flaws, but he didn't want to hear that from anyone unless Seto had said it himself.

"You know that isn't true!! And besides, I'm not just a little kid!! Do you have any idea who I actually am?" Haga shook his head at first but then paused, walking a little closer to Mokuba to lift his chin. Mokuba glared and was ready to push the teen away, "What are you doing!?" Haga didn't answer but instead leaned in a bit, getting a closer look at Mokuba's sharp, but childish features. "You're...Kaiba Mokuba, the younger brother of Seto, aren't you?" He smirked and pulled away from the boy, letting go of his chin. Mokuba glared harder though inside he was slightly proud that someone actually recognized him and knew who he was for once. "Yeah, that's me!! Do you have a problem listening to me NOW?!"

Haga just waved his hand at the boy, "As a matter of fact I _do_. Little brother of Seto or not, you're still just a little kid. I have absolutely no reason to listen to you." Seto was right, this guy WAS really aggravating. Mokuba felt his blood boiling and right now he wanted nothing more than to watch Haga's humiliation as he was kicked out of the tournament for good. He reached into his pocket where his cell phone was, and he was just about to contact Seto with just a press of a button so he could arrive and take care of this, but for some reason something stopped him. Haga was older than Mokuba as was everyone in the tournament, (thirteen was the minimum age for entry and Mokuba was only eleven. Besides, he wasn't the duelist in the family and he didn't even have his own deck.) but he knew that it wasn't by much. And even with the other boy being older than Mokuba, their heights were almost identical. Standing beside him, Haga just stood several centimeters taller than Mokuba which barely even made a difference.

Mokuba pulled his hand out of his pocket. He wouldn't even bother; he could take care of this on his own. Or at the very least he could give it a little more of a try than he already had. With a flip of his long black hair, Mokuba continued to glare at Haga. "You have EVERY reason to listen to me!! By joining the Battle City tournament you are in agreement that you must follow all of the rules that Seto already told all of the members. And because I'M the Battle City Commissioner and in the rules it's listed that I'm of authority in this competition, YOU have to listen to ME!" Haga's lips were curled in amusement at the way Mokuba was arguing. "But little Mokuba, if I'm not following the rules anyway, what makes you think that I'm going to listen to you? Clearly I could care less about the rules your older brother makes up anyway, so I doubt there's anything you could do to change that. Besides, I'm here to duel Yuugi in a rematch and avenge the humiliation that he gave me during Duelist Kingdom! I don't have time to take on all of these worthless duelists that wouldn't stand a chance against me anyway!" Mokuba paused when Haga spoke, but quickly shook his head. For a moment he saw his big brother's words coming out of Haga. Seto really felt the same exact way and that was the reason why he started this tournament in the first place. He wanted to stay on the sidelines while everyone battled it out in duels and then get to get the prize of dueling Yuugi again. He too was humiliated by his defeat from Yuugi and Mokuba knew that Seto wanted nothing more than repay him for that.

"Well if they don't stand a chance against you, then why don't you just defeat them and prove it!? Stealing their locator cards by tricking them is just showing me and everyone else that you're a coward!!" Haga stretched, and leaned his head on his arms. "Oh Mokuba, when are you going to realize that it doesn't matter to me what people think about me? Besides, your idea sounds like way too much work…I'm not even going to bother. My way of doing things is working just fine, thank you very much, and besides…cheating is a lot more fun than playing by the rules. Or would a little goody-two-shoes like you not know about that?" Mokuba glared, "What do you mean a 'goody-two-shoes' like me!? What are you talking about?"

Haga simply smirked and walked around Mokuba, looking at him up and down. "Oh, you know what I'm talking about… Your big brother gave you this little job, and so you go around blowing the whistle at people that are doing something wrong. You don't even understand the reasons for why they're doing it and you don't even care. You just want to make your big brother happy and what for? Because it's the right thing to do?" Mokuba paused, "I…" Haga continued, "You can't even answer me, can you? Seriously, Mokuba, it's pathetic. I don't even know you but I see enough to know that all you do is listen to your older brother. Just because he's the big and famous Seto Kaiba? Who really cares? Have you ever done ANYTHING for yourself before?"

Mokuba pouted, he didn't know why this was bothering him so much. He didn't know this kid!! A lot of the people he'd spot to kick out would give him rude comments and he never cared before. Even when they said something about his older brother or about his relationship with Seto, Mokuba would just get angrier. Comments about Seto would just fire him up even more! So why was one little remark from someone who didn't even matter, affecting him so badly?

"You don't know anything!!" Mokuba glared, "So why don't you just shut up!! If you think that putting me and what I'm doing down is going to change the situation that you're in than you're completely wrong!! I don't care about you OR what you're saying to me!!" Haga shook his head, "Really? You don't care? For someone who doesn't care you sure seem to be having a lot of caring reactions." Mokuba stomped his foot, "I AM NOT!! You're just getting me angry!!" Haga smirked when he saw the childish reaction of the boy, and he laughed in his characteristic way. "How immature! So you really ARE a kid, huh?"

Completely fed up, Mokuba pointed again. "Stop changing the subject!! Now just hand over your locator cards immediately or I'll have to take them by force!!" Haga raised an eyebrow, "By force?" He asked before his lips curled into a smirk again. "Now that's something I'd like to see. Go ahead, Mokuba, let me see you force them out of me." For some reason Haga's words drew something out of Mokuba that he had never felt before. Pushing Haga's shoulders forward, he pushed the aqua-haired teen against the concrete wall of the alley. He knew that he didn't hit it hard, but it was enough to shock him and it made Mokuba feel like he had some control. Mokuba was happy that Haga was the height that he was because even if Haga fought back it wouldn't be difficult for Mokuba to stop him. Their strengths were equally matched and Mokuba really was thankful for this.

Mokuba kept Haga's shoulders pinned and then he realized his next problem. He needed to find out where exactly the locator cards were. Moving his body closer to Haga's, he used the own weight of his chest to push against Haga's as his hands grabbed for the boy's duel disk. He searched through it, his deck falling to the floor and he realized the locator cards weren't there. His hands started to feel down Haga's body, hoping to feel the glass of the cards in a pocket somewhere. ".!" Mokuba said between slight pants that were caused from the amount of force he was using to hold Haga back, as well from the adrenaline that was rushing through his veins from the intensity of this moment.

"Not.!" Haga mimicked, suddenly grabbing onto Mokuba's shoulders and turning the table. He switched places with the boy, pushing Mokuba against the wall instead and pinning his body down against it. Haga had a little more force in his push so Mokuba felt his head hit the bricks, but though it hurt slightly, it wasn't even enough to cause a bump later, so Mokuba barely noticed. He glared and struggled against Haga's hands, "Let go of me!" He complained, squirming his body around in an attempt to wriggle free. Haga laughed again, "Why should I? You weren't about to let ME go when you had me pinned!! So what makes anything different now?" "NNGH!" Mokuba said, pushing and desperately trying to force himself away from Haga's grip. Haga smirked and just tightened his hold, proud of his dominant role he just took back. "Now…aren't you wishing that you just gave up when you had the chance? I'm probably a lot more stubborn than the other people that you kicked out of this tournament, aren't I?" Mokuba didn't answer and instead just scowled up at Haga. His legs started to squirm and he was just about to kick Haga right in the groins in another attempt to get free. He didn't actually understand why he hadn't yet.

For a moment Haga just stared down at Mokuba in silence with an amused smirk on his face before his expression slowly changed. It was a weird expression, one that Mokuba couldn't actually read without knowing Haga very well. In Haga's blue eyes behind his decorated, gold glasses, was what seemed to be a kind and warm look. His lips slowly relaxed out of his smirk and he just stared down at Mokuba silently, kindly, and almost lovingly. His eyes met Mokuba's and didn't leave Mokuba's dark pupils. Feeling the intensity and the awkwardness that was starting to fill the air, caused Mokuba to start to blush though his body was unintentionally relaxing against Haga's at the same time. "H-Haga-san…?" He whispered, hoping to snap the teen out of whatever trance he was in, getting him to let go and give up.

"You…really don't look anything like your older brother." Haga finally said, but his voice was lowered and there was no sarcasm lingering in it. Mokuba would normally glare at this remark. He knew very well that he and Seto's appearances were nothing alike. That's why sometimes people didn't even recognize them as brothers at all. Seto had the complete looks of their father, the deep blue eyes and all, and Mokuba had the opposite; all of the looks of their mother. In fact, he was almost a striking image of their mother only in boy form and with a different hair style.

But for some reason, Mokuba didn't feel any anger at Haga's comment. Maybe it was the soft and surprisingly gentle way that Haga said that, or the closeness that they were sharing that was making Mokuba so meek, but he just didn't feel angry. "I know…I-" He stopped himself in his own sentence, in shock himself at how small his voice had become. "It's…cute." Haga said which was a completely shocking thing for him to say. Mokuba's eyes widened, "W-what? Cute!? Haga, what are you talking about?" "It's cute…the way you were struggling before. You're so determined to do something that your brother told you to do. I guess I just can't understand because I never cared about anyone like that before. And now…you look so calm and relaxed…"

Mokuba had no idea what was going on. He had no idea of Haga's true personality, or even what was going through his mind at this very moment. This was such a freak encounter, and such a strange moment between the two boys, he had no clue what to think at all. But before Mokuba could even try, he saw the intense stare slowly break as Haga's eyes slowly closed. The teen then began leaning in, inches away from Mokuba's lips before pushing forward further. Before Mokuba knew it their lips met, upper and bottom lips touching and fitting perfectly. Mokuba's whole face flushed, and though his whole being was shocked he found himself closing his eyes as well. He had never been kissed before and he really had no idea what to do. This was what you were supposed to do, right? He pushed his head slightly forward to press their lips even closer together, an innocent attempt to kiss back. He felt Haga's lips move against his, grazing against his soft pink lips, almost as if they were massaging his. He also felt Haga's head tilt, to put a different angle of their lips together. But either way Mokuba DID notice how well their lips were fitting together. He wasn't sure if it was like this when everyone in the world kissed, and he thought that maybe it was because of their similarity in heights, but he noticed how they were going together like a puzzle piece. How random and strange this moment was didn't even go through Mokuba's mind.

The kiss lasted just a few innocent and awkward seconds, but Mokuba was sure it had been so much longer. Almost as randomly as it had begun, Haga had ended it, pulling away as he put his fingers to his own lips. "S-sorry…" He mumbled, his face blushing now too, but Mokuba immediately noticed how Haga was looking down to use his teal hair to hide his expression.

Mokuba wasn't normally a shy child as he often had jobs that involved talking to the public, and with his brother being so egotistical, Mokuba learned to never feel low confidence when talking to large crowds or even when talking one-on-one with someone he had just met. But because he had never kissed anyone before and the fact was that Haga was practically a stranger to him, it made Mokuba feel timid and he couldn't force the blood in his cheeks to move anywhere else no matter how hard he tried. "W-what was…what was that?" Mokuba finally asked, looking up to Haga, his dark eyes glistening. "I mean...y-you kissed me!! You never…you don't even know me!! I don't understand…" He realized that he was stammering over his own words and even repeating himself, two things Seto always warned him never to do when trying to address someone, but what was he supposed to do? His older brother had taught him many things, but NEVER told him how to handle something like _this_!

Of course, the events that had just happened to the boy weren't actually normal anyway.

Haga glared, "Shut up!! You don't have to remind me about what I just did!!" Haga's whole face was red now, but he was narrowing his eyes stubbornly as if to distract Mokuba from the fact that he was. "I guess I was just…curious, okay!? Yeah, that's it, curious!!" Mokuba wasn't actually hurt, but Haga's words caused him to pout. He didn't actually know what he was expecting to hear or what he wanted to hear, either. "So you wanted to see what it was like to kiss a little kid!? Was that it!?" Mokuba was never one to describe himself as a child though he technically _was_ one, but right now he was feeling a great deal of emotions that were causing him to think and say things he didn't understand at all.

"Oh don't act stupid, you and I both know that you're not just a little kid!" Glared Haga, face flushed and all. "You're clearly very mature for your age and I told you already!! I honor the fact that you're so loyal and loving to your older brother. I never felt like that before about anyone and I guess I'm sort of jealous, okay?" Haga's fists then clenched and he made a scowling sound as he glared down to the floor, his whole persona seeming to get even angrier. "You idiot, why do you have to make me repeat myself?!" Haga was just beating himself up now, blaming all of his crazy emotions and actions on the black haired boy who for the moment was just completely innocent.

"Jealous…?" Mokuba repeated, shockingly remaining calm even during the given situation. "You kissed me because-?" Haga glared again, "Just shut up!! Not everything can be explained with words, alright? Things happen because they happen!! I just did it because, okay?!" Mokuba looked down, his cheeks still blushing and he stayed quiet. He wanted to pry further but he couldn't find the words inside to do so. His first kiss was practically stolen but instead of feeling angry and embarrassed like one would assume, he felt shy, timid, and confused…and not to mention there was a strange longing feeling from deep within him that was causing his heart to ache. Were these feelings normal? Did everyone feel this way after their first kiss- no matter who it was with?

Haga suddenly shook his head and rummaged through his pockets, pulling out two locator cards. "Here!" He said, shoving his hands out to offer them to Mokuba. "Just take them, okay!? This is what you came here for, right!? I give up, kick me out of the tournament and leave me alone!" Mokuba stared at the glass cards in Haga's small hands, the light reflecting off of them and causing rainbow patterns on the cold concrete beneath them. Mokuba knew very well that he was supposed to take them. He needed to take the cards, write Haga's full name down, and then go marching straight back to Kaiba Corp. to return the locator cards and Seto's workers would put Haga's name in the database as disqualified. Mokuba started to reach out a hand, but instead of gently pulling the glass cards from Haga's cold fingers, he pushed the aqua-haired teen's hands back. "Just keep them." He suddenly said, flipping his hair and beginning to walk away.

Haga looked at the locator cards, then back at Mokuba, then back at the cards again before his eyes widened. "What do you mean 'just keep them'?! You mean after all that you're not even going to disqualify me!? Then what was the point of coming down here and trying to stop me anyway!?" Mokuba put his hands behind his head and looked back at Haga, smiling. "I don't have to do _everything_ that my brother tells me to do. I'm going to let this one slide." Haga blinked, "But…isn't he going to ask about me?" Mokuba shook his head, "If he asks I'll just deny it. I'll tell him that it was a false accusation, he'll believe me." Haga started to blush again but he then shook his head, his expression turning into a cross-breed of both a glare and a pout. He put the locator cards hastily back into his pocket and folded his arms, looking away from the younger boy completely. "Do what you want, but I'm not going to thank you!! Besides, if you think that our little encounter is going to make me play by the rules now, you're completely wrong. I'm still going to cheat!! I only want to duel Yuugi!"

Mokuba sighed and turned away again, relaxing his eyes as he continued to smile. "Do what you what, then. It'll just give me another excuse to meet up with you." He turned back to Haga one last time, a sweet smile shining like a light across his childish features. "But that's not so bad… I mean…we ARE friends now, right?" Haga's eyes were still widened and he blinked several times before just staring at the boy. "F-friends…r-right…I guess…" Mokuba giggled slightly and started to walk away, waving a hand back at Haga, over his shoulder. "Then I'll see you!! I might be a better kisser the next time around." He giggled again before running off, not allowing Haga a second to try and fight back at the child's flirty and teasing remark.

"WHAT WAS THAT!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO SHUT UP ABOUT THAT ALREADY!!" Yelled Haga in the direction Mokuba ran, flailing his arms. But he knew it was no use, Mokuba was already long gone. He sighed, and folded his arms once more looking away. "Weird kid…obviously he's the stranger of the Kaiba brothers…" He mumbled, looking down at the floor as his foot played with a pebble underneath his shoe.

But though he was still acting stubborn, nothing could deny the beating of his heart and the longing he too was now feeling.

He was right; some things DID just happen for the sake of happening. They couldn't be explained, and words wouldn't be able to give them any more meaning. All Haga knew right now was that he couldn't wait until he and Mokuba met again

He wanted to see that little commissioner that knew how to break the rules.

-END-

* * *

A/N: Well I dunno about that. ^^; I DID get very into it because I just kept writing and writing but I'm not sure how good this is. I tried my best with Mokuba even if he's one of my least favorite characters in Yugioh, but Haga is the one I'm really nervous about. I'm not sure of his character AT ALL because I never tried writing him or playing him before. So I'm scared that he was really OOC in this story. D: But ah well, I tried my best. I hope that all of you guys like it especially **Magically Adept** who this story was written for!! Please forgive me if there was any OOC-ness and give me revieeeews!! Happy Easter everyone! :3


End file.
